


Jewelry

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Wonderland era, Yeosang gets brave, Yeosang likes piercings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: Yeosang likes piercings. Hongjoong's piercings.Shenanigans ensue. Sexy shenanigans.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532726
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Jewelry

"I like the mask on you, it’s intriguing. There’s an air of mystery, like we don’t know who you are behind closed doors." Yeosang whispered in Hongjoong's ear. They were waiting in costume for group shots for their new album. Yeosang traced his finger over the shell of Hongjoong's ear, touching each of the leader's piercings. Shyness got the best of him, and Yeosang stepped away with a little laugh.

Hongjoong wanted to say something but air barely moved in his lungs.

Yeosang flushed crimson and hurried away. San sauntered over with a curious look.

"What did you do to Yeosangie?" San joined him, leaning comfortably against the wall next to Hongjoong.

"More like what did he do to himself." Hongjoong smiled and caught Yeosang's eye. The poor boy had just regained his composure, but a smile from his hyung set him off again. San rolled his eyes, pushed off the walk and cruised cooly to bother Seonghwa.

Later that night they retired to the dorms to watch a movie. Hongjoong was sandwiched between a cuddly San and a sleepy Seonghwa on the couch, both of whom tried to figure out how to cuddle each other with Hongjoong still in the middle. Yeosang sat on the floor between Hongjoong's knees, arms looped behind his calves, long fingers kneading his shins. His head fell back, and his eyes met Hongjoong's for a brief second.

After the movie, Hongjoong herded the kids to bed. Seonghwa pointedly made for San's room, leaving Hongjoong almost alone. He draped himself on the couch, arms over the back. Yeosang sat next to him, leaning his head on his hyung's shoulder. Hongjoong looped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. Yeosang's cheeks pinked and he turned away.

"What were you saying earlier about that mask?" Hongjoong whispered in his ear.

Yeosang's nostrils flared and he stood up, grabbed Hongjoong's hand, and led them to the hyung's room. Once the door shut, Yeosang caged Hongjoong against it, breathing into his neck.

Yeosang nipped at the skin there, kissing and biting up and along his jaw. He pressed Hongjoong further into the door as he kissed him, tongue sliding along Hongjoong's lower lip. Hongjoong opened his mouth to give Yeosang access while slipping his fingers in the others' belt loops, pulling him flush. Yeosang groaned, feeling Hongjoong half hard cock press into him. Yeosang broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Hongjoong's. There was a look in Yeosang's eyes.

Determined.

Aroused.

Fuck.

Yeosang pulled him from the door, pulling him into a blazing kiss. Hongjoong's mind evaporated, leaving him to stumble forward after Yeosang. He was pushed down to the mattress and long legs straddled his hips. Yeosang recaptured his lips, shyness be damned. He wanted Hongjoong. Wanted to kiss and bite every inch of skin. Wanted to take his hyung apart and put him back together.

Kissing up his cheek he nibbled at his earlobe, earning him a whine from below. He ran his tongue over the edge of his ear, stopping before the barbell.

"Play with it." Hongjoong whispered, voice rough.

Yeosang nodded, flicking the metal with his tongue, the noise Hongjoong made going to his cock. He bit and kissed Hongjoong's ear, and with every sharp tug, and every nip, Hongjoong's whines and moans became needier. His hands threaded their way into Yeosang's hair. Yeosang kissed across Hongjoong's forehead to his left ear, licking at the two little hoops. Hongjoong rolled his hips up against Yeosang's with a frustrated noise.

"I'll get there, hyung." Yeosang whispered into his ear, kissing down his cheek to his throat. His hands ran up Hongjoong's sides, under his shirt, leaving trails of electric fire. Yeosang sat up enough to allow Hongjoong to take off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Yeosang stared.

He'd seen Hongjoong shirtless. He'd seen everyone shirtless, but how delicious the leader looked under him sent a wave of embarrassment through Yeosang. He crumpled to hide his face in Hongjoong's neck. Hongjoong kissed the side of his face.

"We can leave the shirt on."

"No, no. I'm okay." Yeosang said pushing himself up and pressing a chaste kiss to Hongjoong's lips. Hongjoong ran a hand down Yeosang's back and cupped his ass, kneading the muscle. Yeosang crumpled again, but this time with a filthy noise.

"Beautiful." Hongjoong muttered, kissing Yeosang's face again.

"Are you talking about yourself again?" Yeosang ran his fingers through Hongjoong's hair, the deep sapphire contrasted with his skin.

Anchored by Hongjoong's grip, he trailed his fingers down his chest, thumbing at Hongjoong's hard nipples, earning a little whine in return. He followed with his tongue, circling each nipple before running a trail down and over his stomach. Yeosang wiggled free from Hongjoong's grip and shimmied down, pressing himself between his legs.

"Pants?" Hongjoong asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Yeosang.

Yeosang shook his head, content with mouthing Hongjoong's cock through his jeans for now. Hongjoong dropped back and moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was so hard it hurt, and if he was this keyed up how was Yeosang not exploding. He wanted to shuck off his jeans and let Yeosang blow him, but he didn't want to scare the younger off. If Yeosang got shy now, he'd be frustrated for a month. If Yeosang did whatever he wanted to do, he wouldn't last more than a minute.

"Fuck, Yeosang." He groaned, rolling his hips.

In response Yeosang moved up to bite the sensitive skin on his waist, sucking a small mark. Hongjoong cried out, a broken noise; he propped himself up again, looked at Yeosang, and marveled at the look of need and want in the younger man's eyes. His pupils were blown, his look fierce and determined.

"Fuck is what I was thinking of." Yeosang said, voice rough with arousal.

Hongjoong sucked a breath and nodded dumbly.

"Nightstand. Anything you need."

Yeosang leaned over to the nightstand, digging past a book to find a little bottle of lube and a condom. He put the thought of his hyung fucking everyone else out of his mind, and pressed another burning kiss to the elder's lips. He fumbled with the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down. Hongjoong shucked his pants off, his cock springing free, precum beading at the tip. Yeosang took a moment to admire his cock before leaning in to lick a stripe from base to head. The noise Hongjoong made probably woke the rest of the dorm, if not the building.

"Please, Yeosang." Hongjoong begged.

Yeosang felt his face flush as he fumbled the lube bottle, popping the cap to coat his fingers. He settled between Hongjoong’s legs. Yeosang teased him with one slick finger. Hongjoong’s breath hitched, hissing as Yeosang pushed in a finger. Yeosang palmed his cock as he pumped his finger in and out slowly. With his leader's encouragement, he added a second finger, scissoring him open.

"You're beautiful head on, but from here," Yeosang pressed a kiss to the inside of Hongjoong's thigh. "From here, you're gorgeous."

Hongjoong growled, and threaded his fingers into Yeosang's hair, tugging sharply. Three fingers deep, Yeosang crooked his fingers, brushing against his prostate. The touch sent electricity through the smaller man’s body, he arched off the mattress with a yelp.

"Fuck me, fuck me. Please Yeosangie, I need you." Hongjoong begged.

Yeosang pulled out, and shuffled back to strip off his shirt. Hongjoong watched him hungrily, and Yeosang fixed him with a fierce look as he stripped off his pants and boxers. He stood above Hongjoong, stroking his hard cock, watching his hyung fight the urge to grab him. A brief thought of fucking Hongjoong's mouth crossed his mind, but he kneeled back on the bed. That would be another time. His dick twitched at the thought. Fumbling with the condom, and smearing on a healthy amount of lube, he moved forward to enter Hongjoong, but paused.

"Hands and knees." Yeosang commanded, Hongjoong quickly complied, rolling up onto his knees, supporting the rest of his weight on his elbows.

"Ready?" Yeosang asked, caressing Hongjoong's ass, letting his fingers run up his spine.

"Yes, please, fuck me." Hongjoong mumbled into the sheets.

Yeosang entered Hongjoong slowly, agonizingly, and every fiber of his body screamed to hurry up, to bottom out, to fuck Hongjoong into the mattress. He resisted, going slow. Hongjoong's back heaved as he breathed with the movement, hands clenching in the sheets. He turned his head to look at Yeosang over his shoulder, biting his lip. Bottomed out, he waited for Hongjoong to be okay.

"Move," Hongjoong whispered, pressing his hips against Yeosang's.

Yeosang wasted no time finding a steady rhythm, and when he angled his cock to hit Hongjoong's prostate, the motion sent him reeling with pleasure; no words, just inarticulate syllables strung together. Yeosang put a steadying hand on Hongjoong's back, curling his fingers to ever so slightly to dig his nails into the flesh. Hongjoong vibrated with a growl. Tentatively, he leaned forward and gripped Hongjoong's shoulder. Hongjoong whined in response.

Hongjoong felt so good, so tight, so warm.

"Fuck, so full. Fuck, Yeosangie-yah." Hongjoong’s voice under him was broken and raw.

With a swift movement, Yeosang slid his hands around Hongjoon’s chest, pulling him back to rest against his chest, fingertips trailing over his neglected nipples, Hongjoong’s head dropped back against Yeosang’s shoulder.

“Gorgeous.” Yeosang whispered, licking and nibbling at his neck, trailing back to his ears, his teeth on the sensitive shell making the leader shudder.

Yeosang tangled his tongue around the piercings there, tugging them with his teeth. Hongjoong moaned under him. His dick twitched in response.

“Not enough I’m fucking you, you need to be touched as well?” Yeosang whispered.

Hongjoong swallowed thickly.

“Yes, touch me. I want to cum, Yeosangie. Can you make your hyung cum?”

Yeosang pushed Hongjoong back down, an easier angle for him, and drizzled more lube on his hand. He reached around, wrapping his hand around his weeping cock. It was hard and heavy in his hand, and Hongjoong nearly came when he ran his thumb over the slit. Pure filth poured out of his leader’s mouth, encouraging Yeosang to keep going, he was so close, he wanted to cum for him. Yeosang’s hips stuttered as the hot coil of his orgasm pooled in his stomach. Gripping Hongjoong’s hip, he matched his thrusts with his strokes. The man below him broke apart, cumming over Yeosang’s hand. He stroked him through his orgasm, chasing his own with jerky movements. Sweat pooled in the dimples of Hongjoong’s back as he whined from overstimulation.

“Shit, hyung. Fuck.” Yeosang breathed, his orgasm hitting him like a wave and a breath of fresh air. He came hard, vision going white briefly, hanging onto Hongjoong for dear life as he rode it out. Every nerve buzzed with pleasure, every sensation a thousand times better than normal. He sagged on Hongjoong, panting heavily.. With much effort he pulled out, and as his senses came back to him he disposed of the condom in the trash.

Yeosang collapsed next to the smaller man and in the haze of post orgasm and embarrassment, started laughing. Hongjoong almost was offended, but instead he gathered up Yeosang in his arms and kissed the top of his head. Yeosang lifted his head to kiss him gently on his lips, still chuckling.

Yeosang nuzzled into Hongjoong’s neck. Words didn’t want to work yet. He wrapped himself around Hongjoong and clung there like his life depended on it. Hongjoong carded his hair and kissed his cheek. Yeosang picked his head up to peck at Hongjoong’s lips. He was so fucked out and tired, but didn’t want to lose this just yet. Hongjoong shifted around to find the sheets and blanket, pulling them up over them and kissed Yeosang’s cheek.

“Sleep now, we’ll deal with everything in the morning.”

Yeosang nodded against Hongjoong’s chest, breathing evening out as sleep won the fight.


End file.
